


we may not be perfect, but we're perfect together

by intertwiningwords



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/pseuds/intertwiningwords
Summary: brooke is full of surprises, and christine can't wait to learn them all.





	we may not be perfect, but we're perfect together

**Author's Note:**

> i never knew how much i needed this ship.
> 
> hope you enjoy!! x

It was no surprise that Christine was a very opinionated, political person. She had no shame speaking out about what she believed was right, was on the debate team, often posted about political issues on her social media, and sure as hell went to every protest she could find.

Maybe it was a surprise that Brooke was too. Most would assume she was just a dumb blonde who didn’t know nor care about things like that, but her parents were very into politics, from the liberal side. Their neighbors considered them hippies, which wasn’t very far off. Her parents had actually met at a Pride march in New York City. So though she was more quiet about, Brooke was very into politics.

It was the first thing that brought them together. Christine was organizing a student walk-out to protest gun violence, and Brooke’s interest shocked and intrigued her. And through that, they began talking more and more, discovering the other things they had in common and having intelligent conversations.

“I hate to admit that I never expected you to be so…”

“Smart?” Brooke asked, a small smile on her face. “Don’t worry about it. No one ever does.”

“But that’s so awful! I preach being this sweet, open-minded and I didn’t even try to get to know you before I just assumed you and I would never get along!” Christine practically pouted, genuinely disappointed in herself.

Brooke’s smile turned into a grin. “Everyone judges even if they don’t want to admit it. It’s human nature. You’ve got nothing to feel guilty about.”

It made Christine feel a bit better, but she did still apologize a few more times.

 

***

 

Their school’s GSA was small. Michael and Christine were co-presidents, and no one other than their friends seemed to come. Rich wasn’t out to his parents and rarely went for fear of them figuring out, Jake had sports, Jenna was in every club the school had to offer and came every other week to dedicate half her Tuesdays to the film club. 

But Brooke was enthusiastic and full of great ideas every meeting, and often helped draw flyers with her colorful set of markers she carried in her bag. Christine hadn’t even known she identified as anything but straight until Brooke mentioned it at a meeting. Just another assumption Christine had made and wanted to kick herself for.

“I didn’t know you were pan,” Christine said to her after the meeting as they pushed all the chairs they’d used back at their appropriate tables.

“Yeah, I don’t tell many people. Not because I’m ashamed or anything, I’ve just had a hard time pinpointing my sexuality and I’ve been through like eighty labels,” she replied with a small laugh. “But I think pan is what I’m comfortable with, at least now.”

“Oh, I did that too,” Christine laughed. “First it was bi, then ace, then panromantic demisexual, and honestly I’ve just stopped trying to put a label on it now.”

Brooke nodded. “Well, this club is so fun. I wish I’d started coming sooner, but my mom used to pick me up after school on the dot and I never had time for clubs unless I wanted to walk home, so…”

“Well, I’m glad you’re in it now,” Christine said, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Brooke’s cheeks went a little pink as she smiled down at her, putting her hand on top of hers. “So am I,” she said.

Both flustered and giddy, Brooke offered her a ride home that she gladly accepted.

Oh, and the stopped for some frozen yogurt first, which was technically their first date, although they didn’t know it at the time.

 

***

 

It was the end of their senior year.

Brooke’s prom dress was a pastel yellow, and Christine’s was a pastel mint green. They danced together the whole night, Christine planning ahead and packing them each a pair of flats.

Of course, their friends were right alongside them the whole night. Jeremy stole Christine for a dance, and then Michael, and then Jake, and Rich too, while Brooke was rotated the opposite way down the line. The whole group of them sang along to bangers such as Iris, Party in the U.S.A, Shut Up and Dance, and of course, who could forget Bohemian Rhapsody.

But when the slow songs came on, Christine would always fall right back into Brooke’s arms, head against her shoulder as they swayed and sang beneath their breath to one another.

“I love you so much,” Brooke whispered.

“I love you too,” Christine whispered back.

It was one of the best nights of Christine’s life.

 

***

 

A little apartment. A corgi they had affectionately named “Pinkberry”. College classes taking up the majority of their time but still finding time for each other. It was perfect.

And they took the train to New York City for the Women’s March, leaving Pinkberry with Jake for the weekend. They would normally leave her with Brooke’s parents, but they decided to join their daughter and unofficial daughter-in-law on their trip.

Signs, scarves, chants, and lots of pictures. Christine had trouble feeling like she belonged, but with Brooke, she felt like she had found a piece of herself she never dug deep enough to really discover.

They were both opinionated, fans of theatre, queer as hell, and often misunderstood.

Together they made the kind of couple that everyone envied and loved at the same time.

 

***

 

“I’m the luckiest girl in the world,” Christine proclaimed one night. She looked ridiculously adorable in knee-high socks, one of Brooke’s t-shirts, and an avocado face mask that inspired her to do a one-woman production of Wicked in their bedroom.

Brooke was equally as silly looking, her hair tied up in a messy bun, sweatpants and a cropped shirt that hung off her shoulder, her own face mask making her look like the aliens from Avatar. “No, I think that’s me,” she replied, sitting down on the bed beside her.

“Nope, I’m pretty sure I am,” Christine said.

“Nah, it’s me.”

Their childish argument could have continued longer if Christine didn’t pull her in for a kiss.

“Christine! You messed up our masks,” Brooke giggled, looking in the mirror across the room to see the green mixed into hers and the blue on Christine’s.

“Whoops...Sorry,” Christine grinned, not looking sorry at all.

“Well, since the damage is already done...another kiss couldn’t hurt,” Brooke said, leaning in once again.

They really made a perfect pair.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated! it takes one click to leave kudos and make somebody's day :)
> 
> tumblr: intertwiningwords.tumblr.com


End file.
